


Happy Birthday To You

by DamonAlbarn



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Also I'm very drunk while writing this, It isn't beta'ed, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Right? Right., it's richard's fiftieth birthday, so please contact me to beta this because then it'll be WAY better, thanks in advance, that is one to be celebrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonAlbarn/pseuds/DamonAlbarn
Summary: Schneider decides to treat Richard on his 50th birthday. Richard obviously is a diva about tuning fifty because that's way older than forty-nine.





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'ed. I'm also very drunk on wine rn sow bear with me. Also, I'm writing this at 1am on the 25th of June but you get the point. Reesh's birthday isn't one to be missed. (also, I keep thinking my tab says 'new york' instead of 'new work' and that is just fine bc Rammstein is playing a show in New York on the 25th so that's where this story is happening.) (You better appreciate this bc I'm so dizzy bc of the wine I doubt I can find my bed when I'm done writing this. If anyone wants to beta this, please contact me!!)

"Happy Birthday to you... Happy birthday to you!" Richard can hear faint singing outside his hotel room. He groans and looks at his alarm clock. 12:04am, the 24th of June, his birthday. His fiftieth birthday, to be exact. Something he definitely doesn't want to think about. Fifty. What an age...  
"Come on man, open the damn door!" The person outside his room starts banging on his door. "I know you're awake and I also know you're having a crisis because you just turned fifty. Let me in so we can celebrate together." Richard groans even louder than before and takes his time getting up from his bed. He's been laying on his bed, face buried into the pillow for quite a while right now.  
He opens the door and Schneider grins at him. "You're officially an old man now," he says. Richard bumps his head into the wall. "You shouldn't be talking. You crossed the fifty-border longer than a year ago," he says with a complaining hint in his voice. Schneider only but grins at him and he holds up a bottle of whiskey. “Let’s drink to your birthday,” he simply says and walks into Richard’s room.  
“I don’t want to celebrate, I want to lay on my bed and forgot I just turned fucking fifty. FIFTY. You know how old that is? That’s FIFTY years old. Half a decade!” Schneider starts to laugh. “Oh Reesh, I absolutely know the feeling. Guess why I came by with a bottle of whiskey. Let’s celebrate and at the same time, forget about your little crisis. Alcohol always helps.” With a deep sigh, Richard decides Schneider might be right. Being drunk always keeps unwanted thoughts away. He grabs two glasses from the mini-bar in his hotelroom and sits next to his bandmate on the couch. 

About half an hour later, Richard finds himself quite tipsy on the couch next to Christoph. “That’s very good whiskey,” he remarks. “Very good whiskey on a very good day of the year,” Christoph answers and he smiles at the guitarist, who in turn blushes. “Yeah, it’s already a great day. Even though I’m still not really feeling this fifty-thing, I do feel like it’s my birthday,” he replies and grins. Christoph can’t help it but to grin back. “I understand. The age of fifty is quite a big thing. But you know? After all it just feels the same as when you were forty-nine. Nothing to worry about. Also: you still look very handsome so there’s definitely nothing to worry about,” he says, making Richard blush even more. A comfortable silence falters between the two men as they drink of their whiskey. 

“You know, even though you’re fifty now, you’re still quite handsome,” Christoph remarks with a small smirk on his face. Richard looks sideways at his bandmate. “You just said what?” He says quite shocked. “You heard me. You’re handsome,” Christoph repeats, making Richard blush. “Also, I feel like I make you blush quite a lot tonight, don’t I?” He smirks, making Richard blush even more. “Yeah, honestly,” Richard mutters. “That’s okay…” Christoph whispers and he casually slings an arm on the back-rest of the couch. Richard eyes Christoph. “Schneider, what are you up to?” He says quietly. In turn, Christoph grins at him. “Oh come on Reesh, don’t pretend I didn’t catch you checking me out every now and then. We both know you swing both ways and we both know I do too. Let’s just use it wisely, don’t we?” He says and Richard looks at his hands, that are wrapped around his glass.  
“You do have a point,” he quietly admits. Christoph can’t help himself and grins widely. “I know it,” he remarks and shuffles a little closer to Richard. “Let’s celebrate your birthday in the best way we can, shall we?” He says seductively and looks at the guitarist, who blushes in turn. “I guess we could,” he mutters. He can’t deny that he’s always found Christoph very attractive. Especially since he cut off his long hair. He looks just great right now.  
Christoph just leans in and he ever so softly presses his lips against Richard’s. Richard can’t suppress a small gasp as he feels Christoph’s lips against his own. “Just relax, it’s just a kiss,” Christoph mumbles. “Yeah, but we both know what’s gonna be next,” Richard replies after a few seconds of silence before deciding that this could be worth it. He touches Christoph’s cheek with his left hand and kisses back. Both their empty glasses hit the floor with a small thud, as they land on the carpet. “There we go,” Christoph mumbles and he quietly deepens the kiss. Richard can’t help but to follow him. He closes his eyes and battles to dominance with Christoph. Because, you know, Christoph might have taken the lead in this, Richard isn’t one to be dominated. And that’s something he shows in his kissing. Surely, Christoph lets him take the lead.  
After a short while, Richard decides he wants more and he starts to push Christoph back on the couch, trapping the drummer underneath his body. Richard softly grinds his hips into the man’s underneath him. Christoph can’t help but to groan. “Oh yes, Reesh, that feels good, to it again.” Richard grins at the older man underneath him. “You’re so easy, aren’t you?” He whispers against Christoph’s lips and grinds his hips into Christoph’s again. “I can’t help it, you just feel so great,” is the small reply. 

It doesn’t take long for both men to disregard all their clothes. “Let’s take this to the bed, I’m sure we’ll both hate ourselves if we continue on the couch,” Richard mumbles and Christoph just nods. Richard pulls them both off the couch and pushes Christoph backwards to the bed, with a wicked grin on his face. Christoph walks backwards until his calves hit the edge of the bed and he lets himself fall backwards. Richards crawls over him, capturing his lips into a deep kiss. “So? What were your plans for tonight?” He whispers. Christoph grins at Richard and flips them over, so Richard ends up on his back. Christoph slides his body down Richard’s, taking his dick into his hand, making the birthday-boy grasp. Slowly, Christoph licks a stripe up his dick, all the way from the base to the top. “Damn, Christoph, get on with it!” Richard groans, making the drummer smile. “Be patient, birthday-boy. This is a present so you should appreciate it.”  
To Richard, it feels way too long until Christoph takes his member into his mouth completely and starts bobbing up and down. Christoph can’t help but to grind his own member into the covers as he hears the most delicious sounds being produced by the guitarist underneath him. “Oh man, I never expected you to be this good,” Richard groans as he looks up to Christoph going down on him like a complete expert. Right before he comes, Richard pulls the drummer off him. “I don’t want to come into you pretty mouth,” he whispers as he kisses the older man. Slowly, he pushes Christoph back on his back and takes place between his legs. “You’re so pretty,” he remarks as he kisses a trail down on Christoph’s body. “Reesh, this was supposed to be a birthday present to you, not the other way around,” Christoph moans. “I know, I know. But it will be and we both know that,” Richard says with a small smile, looking up from where he stopped kissing Christoph’s stomach. The drummer let’s his head fall back with a groan as Richard kisses his thighs. “Get on with it, then.” 

It doesn’t take long before Christoph feels a wet finger press against his entrance. Softly, he moans. He isn’t going to admit it to Richard, but he was definitely waiting for this moment the entire night already. He takes a deep breath and relaxes his muscles, making it easier for Richard to get past the tight ring of muscles on his entrance. After a while, Christoph is all but a moaning mess underneath Richard’s fingers, who’s scissoring him open like he’s an expert. “Come on Reesh, fuck me please,” he whines.  
Richard bends over and opens the bedside drawer, revealing a bottle of lube. “You came prepared, I see,” Christoph pants. “I did,” Richard grins and coats his member in a thick layer of lube. He aligns with Christoph’s entrance and slowly enters. Christoph can’t help but to let out a long groan. “Oh man, this feels so great,” he moans. “Come on, move!” Richard doesn’t let him say that twice and snaps his hips back and forth quickly. The sound of flesh hitting on flesh fills the room, along with the moans of both men. 

It doesn’t take Christoph long to get on that high. He throws his head back and his moans steadily grow in volume and fill up the room. “Yes, Reesh! Harder!” He moans and Richard obviously complies, hitting his sweet spot on and on. “Oh, Christoph, you feel so great,” the guitarist moans, sending Christoph over the edge. With a loud moan, Christoph comes all over both their stomachs, clenching his hole on Richard’s cock, who’s still fucking him. Not long after that, Richard bends down and bites down on Christoph’s shoulder as he comes. “Oh Christoph, you feel so good,” he moans as he comes down from his high. Richard slowly rides out his high and collapses next to the drummer, who looks at him. “Well, turning fifty isn’t that bad, is it?” He says with a grin and Richard smiles at him. “I want to turn fifty ever y day if it’s celebrated this way,” he admits with a small smile on his face, making Christoph smile again. “Well, then from now on, it’s your birthday every day.” Richard reaches to his night stand and grabs a handful of tissues to clean up the mess Christoph made. When Christoph’s stomach is clean, Richard drops the tissues on the floor and cuddles into Christoph. Christoph lifts his head and presses his lips against Richard's. "Happy birthday," he whispers. A few seconds later, they fall asleep soundly. Maybe, turning fifty isn't so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> (just in case you didn't read the previous notes: I'm quite drunk rn so feel free to contact me to beta this work. English isn't my first language and my current state doesn't make it any better)


End file.
